


Apple of Sodom

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Zack is punished and Genesis comforts him. Soft Yaoi/kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic story I ever wrote. Soft yaoi, nothing major. Complete, but may write more in the future. Published on FFnet on April 1, 2010.
> 
> *Title inspired by Marilyn Manson's song "Apple of Sodom", and a play on words with the Banora apples.

It was cold outside, cold inside. Lazing around in the Shinra building, Zack rubbed his palms together and breathed into them twice. "Fuck. S'cold," he mumbled to himself. He had just came back from his assignment at Wutai - things didn't go too well, and he had yet to hear from the General. Chances were that he was none too pleased with the outcome; Sephiroth had expected more out of Zack.

He felt a slight buzz in his pants.

"Ah, shit." Must be the General.

He pulled his black phone from his pocket and flipped it open, seeing a new email message from Kunsel.

'Just got back from Sephiroth's office. Didn't do too good of a job with those monsters in Midgar. I caught hell for it, too. Do yourself a favor and get out of the building. The General's got a knack for punishment today. Kunsel'

After reading the message, he flipped his phone shut and prepared to put it back in his pocket. Reaching his arm back, he hesitated when he heard a booming voice over the intercom.

"Zack Fair, report to my office - IMMEDIATELY."

He put the phone in his pocket and walked with haste to the elevator. He did NOT want to make Sephiroth wait for too long. As the elevator chimed and opened to Sephiroth's office, Zack walked forward, slightly looking down to the ground. He was ashamed that he had let his superiors down, and he knew that he could do better than what he had done today. He just wasn't strong enough - not yet.

"Zack," Sephiroth began. "You've really fucked up, you know. I sent you out there because I had some faith in you. I knew you were the right man for the job. Now look at you. You call yourself SOLDIER?"

"Sir, if I may..." Zack stuttered. "I WILL do better next time. I apologize for today's mistakes."

Sephiroth stood up slowly from behind his desk, his leather coat hanging to his feet. "Get over here, Zack. Give me some push-ups."

Zack trembled a little. He didn't mind doing squats, but push-ups were another story. He lowered himself to the floor, aware of Sephiroth's eyes on him, making him self-conscious.

"One... Two...," he began to count. Sephiroth raised one black leather boot and placed it on the small of Zack's back; the movement sent a chill through Zack, making him miscount. "Six...," he said with a gulp.

"Zack, Zack, Zack... You were on three," Sephiroth said, and removed his boot from Zack's back. "Get up."

Zack stood up and turned to face his superior. He couldn't quite make himself meet Sephiroth's eyes.

"Do I make you that nervous, Zack?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Calm down, boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Not too badly," Sephiroth said in a low voice. He grabbed Zack by a belt of his uniform and shoved him against the brown wooden desk. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a thick wooden paddle. Zack noticed that it had notches in it. "Now. For your fuck-up at Wutai...," Sephiroth said. "PANTS DOWN," he demanded.

"Oh Gaia, not this," Zack said.

"Just shut up and drop them, or i'll drop them for you," Sephiroth growled. Zack did as he was told. He gripped the sides of the desk. Eyes squeezed shut, he waited for the first smack. Sweat began to form on his upper lip.

Sephiroth brought the paddle down on Zack's bare ass with a graceful swinging of his arm. "AH! Gods!" Zack yelped. It hurt, but beyond the pain, Zack's masochistic side began to rear its ugly head. He began to look forward to the next swing.

Swing after swing, long minutes later, he began to enjoy himself even more. He could hear Sephiroth grunting with each swing now. He dared to turn his head and steal a glance at his abuser. A bead of sweat dripped deliciously down Sephiroth's forehead and down to his cheek, and Zack was tempted to lick it off.

Sephiroth stopped for a moment to catch his breath: he had been giving Zack a good spanking for some time now. He adjusted one of his black leather gloves. They were slippery from his sweat. He was tempted to take them off, but no.

There was a chime from the elevator and the swishing noise of the doors sliding open. Angeal walked in. Nodding at Sephiroth, he said, "Let me take a swing."

"Ha ha... You're next, Angeal," Sephiroth chuckled darkly, smirking at his old friend. Angeal walked by and Zack saw him wink at Sephiroth with a wicked grin before taking the paddle from Sephiroth.

"I'll hold you to that."

Zack shifted his grip on the desk. _Oh gods, now Angeal..._ When Angeal took his first swing and made contact with his skin, Zack's eyes rolled back into his head. The pain, the sheer pleasure. Spanked by two men in one day? Zack could not have felt luckier.

The spanking went on for quite some time, and Zack could not tell just how long he had been in the office. There was another soft chime from the elevator. Genesis sauntered in, his red leather coat flowing behind him.

"Are you receiving the gift of the goddess today, Zack?" Genesis asked him sarcastically. He stood in a corner of the office, his arms crossed, watching Zack being spanked. Genesis fixed his gaze on Zack, staring into his eyes with the cold look that only he could give. There was almost a hunger to his gaze - needy, almost. Zack stared at him back. He had stopped wincing some time ago; the pain was no longer - only the numbness remained. He lost himself in Genesis' gaze, and swore that he could hear the man's thoughts echoing in his own brain. Genesis licked his lips unconsciously. Zack became suddenly weak in the knees and his vision became blurry. He felt something warm run down his thigh and splatter on his boots. He rested his cheek against the cold wood of the desk.

"Fuck...," he mumbled.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a fight break out behind him between Sephiroth and Angeal.

"That's _enough_, Sephiroth!" Angeal shouted. Zack glanced behind him and saw that Sephiroth had been the one spanking him again. "That's going to take a couple of days to heal, damn it. I need him back out on assignment TOMORROW!"

Panting, Sephiroth dropped the paddle onto the desk.

"All done, kid."

There was a new notch on the paddle.

Genesis walked over to Zack and helped him stand upright. Gently - ever so gently - Genesis began to rub salve on Zack's skin. His bare ass was bleeding, the skin broken and torn in many places from the spanking. Genesis worked his hands softly, massaging the salve into Zack's wounds; the mako-enhanced SOLDIER would heal quickly, but not by tomorrow, much to Angeal's distaste.

Hitching up his pants, Zack nodded in thanks to Genesis... a thank-you which had more than just one meaning. He met Genesis' gaze once more. Echoed in his thoughts was Genesis' voice:

_"You are so welcome, Zack Fair. So, so, so welcome..."_


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness of his room that night, Zack lay on his stomach, the pain of his injuries beginning to hurt him thoroughly. The salve and the mako in his blood helped to speed up the healing process but didn't take care of the pain. Though thrilled to the core about the spankings he had gratefully endured, he cursed Sephiroth and Angeal under his breath, careful not to let Kunsel, his bunkmate, hear. But Kunsel was sound asleep; the only sound in the room was Zack's own harsh breaths.

Unable to sleep, Zack got up and went into the break room. The Shinra building was quiet except for creaking and groaning noises coming from Lazard's office down the hall. No doubt he was in there with Luxiere: the two had been meeting in secrecy a lot lately.

To his surprise, a young, blond male close to his age was sipping a cup of coffee when he walked into the break room.

"Heya, i'm Zack. Have we met?" He extended his hand to the boy, who gave Zack's hand a gentle shake. "Nah. I'm Cloud. New recruit," he said, keeping his eyes focused on his coffee cup.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud."

He wanted badly to sit down, but his ass was on fire. Instead, he walked over to the coffeemaker, filled a cup, and stood to the side, wincing at the pain.

"They got you too, huh," he heard Cloud remark. Zack was taken aback and turned slowly to look at him; cautiously, almost. "Uh... yeah. Screw-up at Wutai."

"Huh. They got me for not being able to do five squats in a row. The General saw to it that I won't mess up next time." Cloud reached into his pocket, stood, and offered his hand to Zack. He walked over and put a painkiller into Zack's palm. "Here. That should help a little. Hojo gave me some," he told Zack.

"Hey, thanks man," Zack said warmly. He was comforted to know that Cloud had experienced what he had. Kunsel himself had not bore any injuries.

Zack popped the pill into his mouth and gulped it down with the coffee. The two stood in silence until the door swung open, with Genesis gliding easily into the room. At once, Zack's eyes met the gaze of Genesis, making him instantly blush.

Genesis had been the only one that did not beat him.  
He had nursed Zack's wounds.  
Something had stirred his soul.

"Hello, Zack."

_Easy. Easy._

"...Genesis," Zack stuttered.

"I need you in the office."

Cloud and Zack exchanged a glance. Zack shrugged and sat down his empty coffee cup onto the table, following Genesis out of the break room.

He was sweating.

Going through the elevator doors and into Sephiroth's office, Zack noticed that he and Genesis were alone. _Oh boy._

"I need to re-treat your cuts."

Zack shyly dropped his pants and braced the desk, a repeat action of the day's earlier events, but this time he knew there would not be a spanking. A beating.

Gently, as he had done so earlier, Genesis applied the salve with grace and precision. In the midst of treating Zack, he said softly, "Zack... You are beloved by the goddess."

Ah, hell. Not _Loveless_ again.

But the easy way the words rolled from his lips and the way he had added Zack's name to the quote, it made Zack die a little inside. A part of him melted on the spot; if he could have turned into liquid, it would have matched his emotions directly. He kept quiet and waited for Genesis to say something else. When he didn't, Zack relaxed a little, then noticed that Genesis had abruptly stopped applying the salve.

"I'm done, Zack."

Wishing for more of that angelic touch on his bare skin, he hesitatingly pulled his pants back up. Turning around to face Genesis, he was met by rough hands pulling him close. Crushing his lips against Zack's, Genesis snaked a hand into Zack's hair and yanked hard. Yelping, Zack broke free from Genesis' grasp and sputtered, "Genesis!", his cheeks rosy with shock.

"...Yes?"

Zack did not reply and ran quickly from the office, pounding the elevator's buttons, as if to make it go faster. As the doors closed, Zack could see Genesis standing where he had left him, gazing at Zack through the closing doors. He heard his voice in a whisper: "...For you are beloved by the goddess..." Feeling the elevator drifting smoothly back down to the SOLDIER floor, he relaxed against the cold steel of the elevator's walls and realized with happiness that the painkiller was taking effect and numbing the pain in his ass.

Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights went out. His head spinning from the painkiller, he fell to the floor, temporarily blind. The last thing he heard was the soft crunching of worn, red leather and the scent of something sweet.

In the morning when he woke up, he was in his bunk - a Banora White apple sitting on his nightstand, half-eaten. On the floor, a red leather coat lay beside his own clothes.

Raising up on one elbow, he rubbed his head with his other hand, feeling a headache coming on. His sheets were wet. He was naked. He sat up and felt something tickle his back.

Reaching back, he plucked a soft, black feather from his skin.

He was not alone.

The other side of his bed shifted. A familiar voice whispered through the morning sun and an arm snaked around his waist.

_"Good morning, Zack..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Now he understood what was going on.

Fully awake now, but still a bit groggy, he slowly turned his face to meet Genesis' gaze. A little confused, he scrunched his face in question at the red-haired man. Genesis, smirking with a hint of mock sadness on his face, said, "Zack, surely you remember. I helped you back into your room last night after you passed out in the elevator. The building had a small blackout - that's what happened with the elevator."

"Right. So you helped me to my room. That doesn't explain what you're doing in my bed and why you've got your arm around my waist," Zack said in disbelief, beginning to feel a bit irritated.

Leaning closely to Zack, he placed his lips next to his ear and whispered, "There is no hate, only joy... For you are beloved by the goddess."

"Oh Gaia..." Zack felt light-headed and his limbs felt like rubber. His mouth was dry. So it was true. They had made love.

"You don't have to be so shy, Zack," Genesis said, putting his hand on Zack's cheek, which was growing redder by the moment. "You have a gift, you know."

"Oh, and what is that?" Zack asked, trying not to look Genesis in the face.

"You kiss like an angel. It's... quite becoming of you," Genesis said, a wicked grin on his face.

Zack pulled away from Genesis, his face still red with embarrassment, and grabbed a pillow from his bed. Shoving it at Genesis playfully, he actually started to enjoy the idea of having shared his bed with the man. They started to wrestle around on the bed, laughing and grunting. Genesis had Zack pinned down before he knew it, and a heavy round of kissing ensued.

Genesis stopped long enough to look Zack in the eyes and said, "My beautiful Zack Fair... I would never hurt you on purpose like they did. Ever." Zack, overcome with a warm feeling flowing through his heart, grabbed Genesis and crushed him to his chest.

_Am I... really beautiful?_

What exactly was this that Zack was feeling? Lust? Love? No. It could not be love. He was not the type of man who would fall in love so easily. It could only be lust, driven by loneliness that came with the territory of being in SOLDIER. Trapped in a building all day with only men as your companions, Zack was always starved for the attention of a female. However, lately, members of the opposite sex had just not done it for him.

Must have been something in the mako, for all members of SOLDIER as well as each single solitary employee of Shin-Ra had homosexual cravings. Perhaps Hojo was behind the idea - a plan to make Shin-Ra a company crawling with homos.

If this was the plan, Shin-Ra might as well shut down the company, because no one would ever get any work done at this pace.

"Mmm... Genesis?" Zack interrupted. He had a question on the tip of his tongue but didn't know how to form the words. Genesis had stolen his breath, his mind. A gentle nuzzling at his neck left him brainless.

"Yes, Zack," Genesis mumbled from pale white flesh.

"Did you and... Sephiroth ever... you know...," Zack trailed off. Before he had a chance to find the words to finish his question, Genesis jumped off the bed with a start. "Aw shit! Sephiroth is going to have my ass for this!"

"What's going on?" Zack asked, somewhat alarmed by Genesis' quickness in throwing his clothes on.

"Sephiroth told me not to touch you. He saw me staring at you yesterday in his office when you were being punished. He warned me that he wanted you for himself, and if he found out that I made a move on you, he would have me demoted," Genesis said, shaking a wide strand of red hair away from his face. "This isn't going to be good, you know."

Zack made a funny face. Sephiroth wanted him? No way.

It actually kind of made him feel full of pride.

"But to answer your question, no. Sephiroth and I are only friends. Nothing more," Genesis said, before ducking out of Zack's room. He closed the door and left Zack naked - alone.

He felt like a jilted lover. A one-night stand.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Genesis came sailing into his arms. A chill went up Zack's spine when Genesis whispered, fixing that cold gaze upon him, "Tonight. Once more. You and I. No pain this time, yes?" Once again, he was gone, and Zack was left to dress alone. Thank Gaia that Kunsel had already left the room: he would have to explain things to him later on, but he didn't feel like it right now.

Something didn't seem right, though. He didn't feel as if he had had sex. It could have just been because of the advanced healing from the mako, but it just didn't add up. He investigated his body; there we no signs of penetration. It made Zack laugh. They had NOT made love. Putting his hand to his head, in disbelief, he said aloud to himself, "He jerked off on me!"

Finally putting his clothes on, Zack noticed the black feather on the floor that had been stuck to his back. Picking it up and turning it around between his fingers, the soft downy glistened in the sunlight that was filtering in through the window. Where had it come from, and why had it been on him? Must have been some kind of kink that Genesis liked.

He sat back down on the bed and found himself still tired from the night before. Easing down onto his side, he drifted out of consciousness for a few hours, sliding easily into a deep sleep until Kunsel came into the room and announced that it was time for lunch. Zack waved his hand at him without stirring and Kunsel left the room. Kunsel had been awake in bed last night, listening to Genesis and Zack moaning in Zack's bed.

He remembered distinctly that Genesis had some difficulty in getting Zack to make love; remembered hearing Zack snoring and a few minutes later, hearing Genesis grunt in release and laughing softly.

He could have sworn he had heard a 'whoosh', like a bird's wing fluttering out, but he thought nothing else of it and figured it was his imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack was on pins and needles waiting for the night to arrive - and with it, Genesis fast on its heels. Pacing back and forth in his room, he kept checking the time on his phone. He had told Kunsel not to bother them this evening. Kunsel didn't mind obliging, since he already had an after-hours "meeting" with Director Lazard anyway. Zack wanted the evening to be perfect, and he wanted no interruptions to keep him from being in Genesis' safe arms.

He didn't have any pain this evening. Contrary to what was first thought, the mako in his veins had completely healed his wounds that he had received from the punishment doled out the day before by Sephiroth and Angeal in the General's office. Hopefully, he would not have to go through that again. He enjoyed the kink - certainly didn't enjoy cleaning his boots after the fact, and definitely did not enjoy a sound beating.

A soft rapping at his door made him almost jump out of his skin, so lost in thought was he. Opening it just a crack, he gazed up at cold, mako-enhanced eyes shrouded by a few wisps of red hair. Ohhh, Gaia. It was Genesis. He had finally come for the night.

Zack opened the door and let Genesis in. Barely giving Zack the chance to close and lock the door, Genesis had Zack locked in an embrace, lips crushed against lips, in heated passion fueled by wanton abandonment.

Feeling satisfied for the moment, Genesis pulled away and walked over to the bed, shedding his long coat. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Zack to join him.

"How are your wounds?" Genesis asked. Zack nodded. "Pretty good. No pain," he said. Genesis gave him a half-cocked smile and said, "That's good. Really great."

Zack could have melted from the smile given only to him. Those lips... those lips...

Zack turned away quickly, turning his gaze to the carpeted floor. "Genesis, why didn't we.. you know.. last night?" he asked, his face turning red. He didn't like to say things of that nature aloud.

"You were tired, injured. You refused me," Genesis told him, glancing toward the floor as well.

"I am not injured or tired tonight," Zack offered.

_"And you will not refuse me tonight, will you?"_

Those words were all Zack needed to hear. He pounced on Genesis, his hormones raging like a schoolboy. Going for the straps on Genesis' uniform, Zack was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Wait. Stop."

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Zack asked, his bright-blue mako eyes wide with fear of being rejected.

"No. There's just... something you need to know. Before you see me.. before you see all of me," Genesis said, his face sullen and serious. He stood up from the bed and undid the straps himself. As the last strap came loose, there was a whooshing noise. A dark black single wing burst forth from Genesis' shoulder blade, stretching out quite a few feet. If he had not been watching so intently, Zack would have missed the transformation; it had been that fast.

"What the...?" Zack said breathlessly. It was by far one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen in his life. Black, shining and soft, the wing stood out majestically from Genesis' half-naked body. "Oh, Genesis... It's beautiful," he said.

"It's not. It's a burden. It manifests itself when my mood is high, like when i'm angry or excited. I can control it, but only so much. Last night... it came out but you didn't know it because you were asleep by then," Genesis said.

"So, the black feather I found was from... your wing?" Zack asked.

Genesis nodded and said, "I wrapped it around you last night while you slept."

Zack's body shuddered with the thought of sleeping under Genesis' wing. It made him feel comforted... safe. He stepped over to Genesis and ran a hand down the length of the wing. Genesis closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit.

"No one has ever touched it before. It feels so... good," Genesis said, his eyes opening to meet Zack's.

The two SOLDIERs embraced tightly. They shed their clothes and Zack led Genesis to the bed. For what seemed like hours, they touched, explored, kissed, made love. Nothing was left untouched - everything was sacred under the others touch.

The wing wrapped tightly around Zack as he slept in the darkness. Genesis was awake for some time after Zack fell asleep, thinking about where all of this could lead to. He knew one thing: he was falling in love with Zack, and the news would not sit very well with Sephiroth. He wished to escape with Zack to someplace far away, where SOLDIER did not exist. Where they would not have to hide. Someplace... like heaven.

Genesis chuckled softly, careful not to wake his sleeping lover, and drifted off to sleep himself, knowing very well that heaven did not exist.


End file.
